Not So Innocent Iruka
by xjamiexcupcakex
Summary: iruka, stressed out thought theres no better way to releive stress but sex? irony pwp, you know what that means! lol
1. Chapter 1

SakuIru, and irusaku idk no one has any pairs for em and the seme uke role will switch… muhahaaha! Pwp

* * *

After a very long and stress full day at the academy iruka thought of only tow ways to relieve his tension and stress, bath house or sex. glancing toward the quickly darking sky he could

tell that the bath house was probley closed for the day. 'sex_,'_ oh fuck but with who. Iruka spotted his vict..er...um..sauske at the ramen stand. When he walked by to take a seat he took

special care to make sure he brushed passed him so his slightly aroused member wouldent go unnoticed. Sasuke gasped inwardly att the sudden closeness. Iruka seated himself next to

sasuke "so how have you been,…..sause-kun?" there was a breaf silence as the two gazed into each others eyes. "mm im good." Another pause. He glanced down as he slowly felt a

hand shimmy down his back to his ass . '_who would know that are sweet lil iruka is such a perv, well ill at least see if hes a good fuck...'_

As they neared Sasuke's apartment Iruka, in a huff desperately searched for his key, only to remember its not his house. "haha, school teacher" sasue breathed down irukas ear

breathly. He pressed his body against his pushing him up into ther door. Irukas already unzipped vest was being tugged down as sasuke started tweaking with his nipples, his mouth

had left a trail of saliva starting from his ear working downward torwards his neck. Oh! But he still had one hand left which he convinetly located ontop of Irukas rock hard member

stroking it through his jeans. Iruka let out a moan and a whimper and it was a wonder his feet could still support him. He pushed up from the door with both his arms locked holding

himself up. "guhh…. Saus-uuuhah-kay. Mmmm ha!ha!" he couldnt finish his sentence as he was turned around suddenly as his mouth clashed with the tanned chounin. His hand were

vicously searching and grouping his body as his toughen dipped in and out of his mouth. Iruka let sauske have temporyary control , for what else could he do. Besides he was helpless

exspecialy with Sasuke's leg clashing inbetween his rubbing constanly. It was Iruka to break the kiss gasping and nearly toppling over for breath. "mmm-ha- thuah-thuah-thuay'll suh! Uh-

mmm" iruka whimpered. he slowly pushed off the lust fill sasuke "….see. slightly ticked Sasuke searched for his key and flung open his apartment door. Quickly snatching the disoriented

school teacher as well. As soon as the door shut, sasuke despertaly tried to remove the tiresome clothing from Iruka. Iruka groaned as cool air touched his hard. Biting his lip he groaned

at the sight of the very aroused and lust filled sasuke. '_haha_' he thought._ 'He'll be even more ticked at me , once he figures out what im going to do to him.'_ Iruka lunged torward towards

sasuke successfully tackling him to the bed. With no objection but withslight confusion sauske moaned "i—i-i-iruka?" biting on Sauske's lower lip before pulling away he groaned,"yes

sasuke?" he bent down and grinded sauske forcfuly , nipping at his ear he whispered "you naughty naughtyl boy you" sasuke was shocked. What happened to the virgin like Iruka ,

where the fuck did this come from. Oh well he didn't give a shit, he liked it. It was…..sexy!

iruka smirked and gave one last kiss to Sasuke's neck before he ushered him to stand gently. "Mmm- Sasuke- take off your clothes for me baby," he asked arms still wrapped about his

waist and inside his pants. iruka was nearly drooling with anticipation. If and when irua got his way, he knew Sasuke would turn into a very special fuck buddy for more future occasions.

He ran his hands down his body to grab Kakashi's hand and pull it from his member...even if he really didn't want to. "mm, iruuuka, i wanna be on top" . He couldn't believe how hot he

had gotten and how much he wanted this. "we'll see when im done with you.."

Iruka drank in the delicious sight of the completely nude Sasuke. If only i had sharigani for moments like this, at that thought he purred with delight, slowly bringing his hands to raise his

shirt just above his belly button before looking up to smile at Sasuke. "Don't worry, Sasuke," he bellowed lustfully, tugging the shirt up a little more, licking his lips," I'm sure you'll love this

fuck as a uke."

Sasuke watched Iruka in amazement. It was like his first time seeing the man, shirtless...he couldn't believe how attractive Iruka was. he grinded closer to Iruka hoping he'd understand

that he wanted this now! He wanted this, he wanted this bad, and he was not going to sit around and be the uke. He fell to his knees as Iruka stilled, at the end of the bed. placing his

hands over iruka's, and then pulled the man's pants down. quickly performing a restaint jetsu. _'now this was diffrent, shit he realy got meh good'_ He then put his hands over the man's

boxers and inched them down slowly, Iruka's impressivly large bulge standing proudly at his eye sight. "You want this bad," he whispered as he pulled the man's boxers to his feet,

releasing Iruka's hardened cock, "You want me? hmm lets see if my sadist lil iruka will like _this_" He shakily placed a hand on Iruka's cock then pressed his lips against the head of it.

Iruka swallowed harshly, biting his toungh in hopes of holding back a loud moan. This was not part of the plan, and as much as he wished he didn't have to stop the teen he knew that

he had to start soon- very soon. "Mmm- of course i'll like it..but i would like it better if you would release me.." he purred, he hated to tell the teen to stop. he almost lost it as Sasuke's

tongue Swirled over the head of his erection. "Mm- i dont think so..ssenssei"

Sasuke pulled his lips away, swallowing the precum he had gathered in his mouth. He slowly licked his lips gathering the last taste of his one night lover off of them before letting his hand

fall to his knees. Iruka eyed him lustfuly. "please" he whimpered. _'now that was extremly sexy in suck a cute way'_ the way his former teacher looked so utterly confused and was biting his

lower lip in frustration.

"Mmm- trust me I WANT you to, baby," Iruka explained, eyes slipping shut for a minute," But I won't be as good of a fuck if you get me all fucked up like this" sasuke against his will, let

iruka go.

* * *

**_im not done but yeh....its hard writing this stuff.. seriously._**


	2. Chapter 2

SakuIru, and irusaku idk no one has any pairs for em and the seme uke role will switch… muhahaaha! Pwp

* * *

After a very long and stress full day at the academy iruka thought of only tow ways to relieve his tension and stress, bath house or sex. glancing toward the quickly darking sky he could

tell that the bath house was probley closed for the day. 'sex_,'_ oh fuck but with who. Iruka spotted his vict..er...um..sauske at the ramen stand. When he walked by to take a seat he took

special care to make sure he brushed passed him so his slightly aroused member wouldent go unnoticed. Sasuke gasped inwardly att the sudden closeness. Iruka seated himself next to

sasuke "so how have you been,…..sause-kun?" there was a breaf silence as the two gazed into each others eyes. "mm im good." Another pause. He glanced down as he slowly felt a

hand shimmy down his back to his ass . '_who would know that are sweet lil iruka is such a perv, well ill at least see if hes a good fuck...'_

As they neared Sasuke's apartment Iruka, in a huff desperately searched for his key, only to remember its not his house. "haha, school teacher" sasue breathed down irukas ear

breathly. He pressed his body against his pushing him up into ther door. Irukas already unzipped vest was being tugged down as sasuke started tweaking with his nipples, his mouth

had left a trail of saliva starting from his ear working downward torwards his neck. Oh! But he still had one hand left which he convinetly located ontop of Irukas rock hard member

stroking it through his jeans. Iruka let out a moan and a whimper and it was a wonder his feet could still support him. He pushed up from the door with both his arms locked holding

himself up. "guhh…. Saus-uuuhah-kay. Mmmm ha!ha!" he couldnt finish his sentence as he was turned around suddenly as his mouth clashed with the tanned chounin. His hand were

vicously searching and grouping his body as his toughen dipped in and out of his mouth. Iruka let sauske have temporyary control , for what else could he do. Besides he was helpless

exspecialy with Sasuke's leg clashing inbetween his rubbing constanly. It was Iruka to break the kiss gasping and nearly toppling over for breath. "mmm-ha- thuah-thuah-thuay'll suh! Uh-

mmm" iruka whimpered. he slowly pushed off the lust fill sasuke "….see. slightly ticked Sasuke searched for his key and flung open his apartment door. Quickly snatching the disoriented

school teacher as well. As soon as the door shut, sasuke despertaly tried to remove the tiresome clothing from Iruka. Iruka groaned as cool air touched his hard. Biting his lip he groaned

at the sight of the very aroused and lust filled sasuke. '_haha_' he thought._ 'He'll be even more ticked at me , once he figures out what im going to do to him.'_ Iruka lunged torward towards

sasuke successfully tackling him to the bed. With no objection but withslight confusion sauske moaned "i—i-i-iruka?" biting on Sauske's lower lip before pulling away he groaned,"yes

sasuke?" he bent down and grinded sauske forcfuly , nipping at his ear he whispered "you naughty naughtyl boy you" sasuke was shocked. What happened to the virgin like Iruka ,

where the fuck did this come from. Oh well he didn't give a shit, he liked it. It was…..sexy!

iruka smirked and gave one last kiss to Sasuke's neck before he ushered him to stand gently. "Mmm- Sasuke- take off your clothes for me baby," he asked arms still wrapped about his

waist and inside his pants. iruka was nearly drooling with anticipation. If and when irua got his way, he knew Sasuke would turn into a very special fuck buddy for more future occasions.

He ran his hands down his body to grab Kakashi's hand and pull it from his member...even if he really didn't want to. "mm, iruuuka, i wanna be on top" . He couldn't believe how hot he

had gotten and how much he wanted this. "we'll see when im done with you.."

Iruka drank in the delicious sight of the completely nude Sasuke. If only i had sharigani for moments like this, at that thought he purred with delight, slowly bringing his hands to raise his

shirt just above his belly button before looking up to smile at Sasuke. "Don't worry, Sasuke," he bellowed lustfully, tugging the shirt up a little more, licking his lips," I'm sure you'll love this

fuck as a uke."

Sasuke watched Iruka in amazement. It was like his first time seeing the man, shirtless...he couldn't believe how attractive Iruka was. he grinded closer to Iruka hoping he'd understand

that he wanted this now! He wanted this, he wanted this bad, and he was not going to sit around and be the uke. He fell to his knees as Iruka stilled, at the end of the bed. placing his

hands over iruka's, and then pulled the man's pants down. quickly performing a restaint jetsu. _'now this was diffrent, shit he realy got meh good'_ He then put his hands over the man's

boxers and inched them down slowly, Iruka's impressivly large bulge standing proudly at his eye sight. "You want this bad," he whispered as he pulled the man's boxers to his feet,

releasing Iruka's hardened cock, "You want me? hmm lets see if my sadist lil iruka will like _this_" He shakily placed a hand on Iruka's cock then pressed his lips against the head of it.

Iruka swallowed harshly, biting his toungh in hopes of holding back a loud moan. This was not part of the plan, and as much as he wished he didn't have to stop the teen he knew that

he had to start soon- very soon. "Mmm- of course i'll like it..but i would like it better if you would release me.." he purred, he hated to tell the teen to stop. he almost lost it as Sasuke's

tongue Swirled over the head of his erection. "Mm- i dont think so..ssenssei"

Sasuke pulled his lips away, swallowing the precum he had gathered in his mouth. He slowly licked his lips gathering the last taste of his one night lover off of them before letting his hand

fall to his knees. Iruka eyed him lustfuly. "please" he whimpered. _'now that was extremly sexy in suck a cute way'_ the way his former teacher looked so utterly confused and was biting his

lower lip in frustration.

"Mmm- trust me I WANT you to, baby," Iruka explained, eyes slipping shut for a minute," But I won't be as good of a fuck if you get me all fucked up like this" sasuke against his will, let

iruka go.

* * *

**_im not done but yeh....its hard writing this stuff.. seriously._**


End file.
